


Fever

by cherrylng



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rui is sick and didn't attend school. When Kazuki heard what happened, he comes to his home and takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May. 27th, 2012

"Rui-chan~" Kazuki opens the door and pops his head in to find his younger lover in bed with a damp towel on his head to cool his fever down. He was worried sick when he didn't see him in school or his usual spots and as soon as he heard the news from his mother, he immediately rushed down here to visit him after school.  
  
"Ka...Kazuki-kun," Rui croaks, delighted to see him. Kazuki sits down next to him with a smile and a worried look on his expression.  
  
"Stay back down, Rui," Kazuki orders when Rui tries to sit up. "You're a sick boy now and you obviously need to rest."  
  
Rui pouts. "But I want a kiss from you..."  
  
Kazuki sighs. "Rui, you're sick. You don't want to pass on your sickness to me, do you?"  
  
"Fevers don't!" Rui exclaims before getting himself into a coughing fit.  
  
"But coughing does," Kazuki shakes his head. He puts his hand on Rui's forehead and immediately reels back at the temperature. "Holy shit, Rui, how hot is your fever?"  
  
"39 degrees," Rui groans.  
  
"Stay in bed for now, Rui-chan. I'll get some okayu for you that your mom made earlier," Kazuki says, tucking Rui in like a child and going downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Can you at least put some furikake on the okayu?" Rui asks.  
  
"Okay," Kazuki smiles. Rui is so cute even when ill.  
  
After reheating the porridge and putting some tamago furikake on it, he takes along a glass of water, knowing that Rui will need it to consume his medicine later.  
  
"You know I can take care of myself, right?" Rui raises an eyebrow with the spoon close to him.  
  
"What? I can't pamper my Rui-chan?" Kazuki pouts, holding the spoonful of okayu mixed with furikake. "I even blew it to cool it down for you."  
  
"I'm just having a fever, not dying," Rui rolls his eyes but did take the spoonful of porridge into his mouth.  
  
"I was worried when you weren't in school. You weren't even in the music shop you go to whenever you skip school. Do you know that I was worried sick?" Kazuki says while still feeding Rui, who gave up on protesting the face that he can feed himself.  
  
"Not as sick as I am..." Rui mutters before facing away from Kazuki to cough again.  
  
"I'll take good care of you, Rui-chan," Kazuki reassures his lover. "I don't want you to feel lonely."  
  
"By the way," Kazuki grins, putting down the bowl and spoon on a desk next to the bed. He pulls Rui in to kiss him on the left side of his cheek. "Here's your kiss."  
  
"Stop embarrassing me!" Rui squeaks.  
  
"Why not? Your parents are not home yet~" Kazuki smirks.  
  
"Now take a rest. If you feel a bit better, we can play some video games," Kazuki suggests.  
  
"Really?" Rui looks at him.  
  
"Or we can play some LUNA SEA songs with your guitar and bass."  
  
"I want that more," Rui brightens up.  
  
"Okay, now rest," Kazuki chuckles.  
  
"But I'm not tired," Rui's word were contradicted when he yawns.  
  
"I'll stay here with you," Kazuki grins, pushing Rui to lie down and get comfortable, tucking him in. "I'll be by your side when you need me, okay?"  
  
"Okay..." Rui nods, feeling sleepy again.  
  
Sigh. So cute.  
  
Kazuki certainly feels lucky and happy to have somebody like Rui.  
  
  
END


End file.
